


Aneurin Barnard Blurbs

by prettyboytgc



Category: Aneurin Barnard - Fandom, Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, maybe swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboytgc/pseuds/prettyboytgc
Summary: A compilation of all my Aneurin blurbs from my tumblrAll work is my ownEverything is ordered from oldest to newest





	1. Cariad

Request- okay you'd be the biggest and best person ever. but like what about a concept where y/n and aneurin are just in their room, watching movies and barely paying attention cause they're being cute and affectionate and not like the aneurin that's in interviews where he's really reserved and quiet. and it's just peaceful.

You were lying in bed, on top of the covers, with Aneurin’s arm draped over your shoulders, some random Netflix series playing on the tv but neither of you were paying any attention to it. You head rested on his shoulder as you played with the fingers on his free hand, lacing your fingers together and running your thumb along his knuckles. He was staring at you with contentment, wondering how he got so lucky.

He took his hand from your grasp and shifted so you both slid down from being propped up on the headboard, to lie flat, heads resting on the excessive amount of cushions you had decorating your bed. He rolled over to face you, tapping lightly at your nose making you smile.

You took back hold of his hand, placing a delicate kiss on his knuckles before he pulled you in close, feeling your chest pressed against his.

“I love you, y'know, Cariad.” He spoke, his voice raspy as neither of you had said a word for a while.

“I love you too, fy Brenin.”


	2. Can You Say Please?

Request- 18 with Aneurin pleaseeee my lovey!? ❤️ “Hey, Ni!” you shouted from the kitchen, currently sat on the worktop to reach the top shelf of the cupboard. “Yes my love.” you boyfriend Aneurin came into the room, wondering about the position you were in but deciding it was probably best to leave you to it and not ask. You handed him a jar of chocolate spread from the shelf. “Open this.” He raised his eyebrows at you but took the jar from your hands. “Can you say please?” You began swinging your legs, tilted your head to the side and put on your cheesiest smile, “Please Bub!” You grinned at him. He put his hand on the lid of the jar, looking as if he would open it for you. “Now in Welsh.” Your jaw dropped and you looked at him, wondering if he was serious. He did nothing, suggesting that he was. “Os gwellwch yn dda.” You said with a huff and whilst rolling your eyes at him. “Of course I can. Here you go Cariad.” He twisted off the lid with ease and handed it back to you, leaving a light kiss on your nose. “Diolch, baby.” You replied and kissed him back.


	3. Learning the Language

Request- it's pointless to do it on anon seeing as you'll know anyway soooo... lmao I would love to request one where Ni's girlfriend is SO interested in Welsh and wants him to teach her everything he knows, and she's just terrible at speaking it but he encourages her and tries not to show how adorable and on the verge of laughter he thinks it is. Just a fluffy cute ending. xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

You’ve always been interested in learning different languages, or even mastering the accent if you can’t get the translations right, and since becoming Aneurin’s girlfriend, this interest has only blossomed. Hearing him speak his mother tongue amazed you. The sounds didn’t even sound real, it baffled you that it could even be seen as a way of communication.

“Hey, Ni.” He turned his head to face you, playing with your fingers as you idly watched a rerun of a show while curled up in his lap. “Can you teach me some Welsh please.”

He was shocked by your interest, turning his body so he was fully paying attention to you now.

“You want to learn Welsh?” You nodded. “Why the sudden interest?”

“It’s not sudden, I’ve just never had the chance to ask before. Just teach me the simple stuff.” He smiled at you, dropped your hand and thought for a moment.

“Okay, so a good place to start would be with a greeting. You can say ‘Helo’ which is obviously just pronounced the same as the english, you just put on an accent, or you could say s’mae.”

“Helo. That’s easy. Helo!” You shouted very enthusiastically. “And what was the other, shamy?”

“No, no. Repeat after me. S’mae. Like suh-my.” He took hold of your hands to calm your excitement a little bit.

“S’mae. Helo, s’mae. That’s not too hard. Challenge me a little bit.”

“Okay, Darling. Umm, maybe bore day?” Bore da means good morning. Bo-reh da, and roll your R a little bit. Then we have nos da which means good night. It’s like you’re saying no star but the no is more like nor.”

“Okay. Borey da and noor star.” He giggled at both your concentration face and your poor pronunciation. “Hey don’t laugh at me you bugger! I’m trying my best.”

“I know you are Cariad, you were very close. Just try them again and then maybe say ‘Hello, good morning’.”

You repeated the phrases as he said and earned a high five.

“Now I’m going to give you a sentence to say, and don’t worry if you find it difficult, I’m just trying to push you.” You give him a glare and a smirk.

“Give me your best shot Barnard.”

“Dw i’n mwynhau bwy gyda fy cariad deniado iawn. Mae o'n fel dduw.” The corners of his mouth turned up. What was he up to?

He slowly walked you through the pronunciation (dween mun-hi boo gida v carry-add den-ee-ah-dol yah-wn . My orn vel thoo) until you mastered it and he was in fits of laughter.

“Whatttt?” You asked, laying your head on his chest which was still vibrating with his laughter. “What am I saying?”

“I enjoy living with my very attractive boyfriend. He is like a god.” You slapped him on the chest and he laughed even more.

“You’re such a dick.”

“But I’m a very attractive god like dick? Right?”

“I guess so.” He placed a gentle kiss on your temple and picked up your hand to begin playing with your fingers again.


End file.
